Aresia Lowell
History Fury: 1441 - Present To tell the story of Aresia, we must revisit a chapter in the tale of Princess Diana of Themyscira. In her desire to live in the mortal realm, she fled to Europe during the Hundred Years' War and fought for the French forces. Toward the end of the long war, in a long lull between skirmishes, Diana fell in love with another fighter, Stephan Lowell. Stephan was the only man that Diana had met that could hold his own against her in combat and their sparring sessions heated up on a number of occasions. Stephan and Diana had a brief affair that turned to marriage when it was discovered that Diana was with child. The couple settled into the French countryside to raise their child together. The Lowells had a daughter, who Diana named Aresia, after the God of War who Diana credited for having brought her and Stephan together. Aresia was born with eerie purple eyes and a streak of blood red hair. Superstitions and fear prevailed at the time, so the couple chose to raise their daughter in seclusion. However, their tranquil existence was short-lived. When Aresia was only ten, her mother disappeared. Not knowing her mother had been captured by fellow Amazons and taken back to Themyscira by force, Aresia assumed her mother had abandoned her. A few years later, Aresia's father lied to her, saying that Diana had left because she learned that Stephan and Aresia were not human. Of course, this claim needed explanation. So Lowell took his daughter off-world, taking her to the stars. On the planet Apokalypse, Stephan introduced Aresia to Darkseid. Stephan Lowell also revealed his real name as Steppenwolf, one of Darkseid's lieutenants. Steppenwolf further explained the purpose of his mission on Earth was to assess mankind; to determine if they should be assimilated into Darkseid's ever growing empire. On Apokalypse, Aresia was not only accepted but treated with the respect she felt her heritage entitled her to. Steppenwolf continued to nurture Aresia's hate for her mother (and by extension, all of humanity) as he forged his daughter into a living weapon. Aresia's rage and anger fueled her training and gave her a new name: Fury. Now an agent of Darkseid. Aresia has been sent to assess the metahuman phenomenon on Earth... and maybe settling a score with her mother in the process.Oracle Files: Fury Threat Assessment Resources * Superhuman Strength, Reflexes, and Resilience * Amazonian-Apokalyptan Physiology * Accelerated Healing & Immortality * Centuries of Combat Experience * Intense Hatred of Humanity * Amazonian Armor made with Apokalyptan Tech * Apokalyptan Thought Communication with Tiara * Apokalyptan Plasma Whip * Apokalyptan Vibro-Sword Trivia and Notes Trivia * Aresia serves as Wonder Woman's counterpart in the Salvation Syndicate. Notes * In Earth-27, Aresia is a composite of the evil amazon Aresia and Hippolyta Trevor, the super heroine Fury who was Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor's daughter on Earth-2 and a member of Infinity, Inc. * Her outfit is inspired by Wonder Woman's outfit in the Justice League: War animated movie. Links and References * Appearances of Aresia Lowell * Character Gallery: Aresia Lowell Category:Characters Category:Apokalyptan Category:Amazons Category:Salvation Syndicate Members Category:Villains Category:Composite Character Category:Hybrid Category:Immortality Category:Violet Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Olympians Category:Soldiers Category:Spies Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Hippolyta Family Category:Darkseid Family Category:27th Reality